PAY BACK Scott's Revenge
by TangoBravoZulu
Summary: For years Scott has suffered Gordon's Pranks in good humour... but enough is enough. It's time for a little pay back, big brother style. -Up dated Chapters 4 & 5. Thanks for the pick up on Scott's name. I've fixed it now thanks.
1. Chapter 1 Dumped on Again

_Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds. Just enjoying them._

**Pay back – Scott's Revenge.**

Set several years after the events of the movie…

**Chapter One 'Dumped on Again…'**

"GORDON COOPER TRACY!" Scott's roar of rage echoed around the villa once more.

In the kitchen Jeff Tracy looked up from his morning newspaper at his second youngest son, who was smirking with glee. Shaking his head Jeff asked, "Would you like to leave the table Gordon?"

Virgil and John both eating breakfast look towards Gordon, waiting to see if he is going to run.

"Why?" asked Gordon with false innocence.

John who was on leave from Thunderbird Five, grinned and answered for his father, "This is the first place Scott will look."

Gordon jumps to his feet with a sudden look of nervousness as the sound of heavy foot steps reverberate down the corridor to the kitchen. "I just remembered I've got the replace something on Thunderbird Four. Important, very important… should go and do it right now… yes right now…" he continues to mumble to himself as he quickly dashes towards the corridor that lead to the silos.

Scott enters the kitchen dinning room, with a towel wrapped around his hips dripping wet and covered in a white powdery substance, his face is livid, blue eye manic with anger. "Where is he, where is the little - soon to be dead, brat?"

Virgil and John, snigger behind their hands, trying desperately not to give Scott another target for his rage.

"Language Scott" Jeff again looks up from his paper at his eldest, trying his best not to look shocked at the state of him. "Running around in a towel Scott, do you want to give Onaha a heart attack?"

Scott looks down at the towel around his waist, only just realising that that is all he has got on. He grabs at it as it starts to unravel and Onaha enters the room with a plate of pancakes. "Good gracious Scott, what _are_ you doing?" Now scarlet with embarrassment Scott makes a strategic withdrawal, mumbling various threats against his younger siblings and their lack of respect. "One day I'll get him back. One day soon, very, very soon." he grumbles.

Back in his room Scott returns to the bathroom for the second shower of the morning to wash away the flour Gordon had dumped on him. It takes several goes to wash the flour out of his hair. He then goes about clearing the damp flour off the floor, walls and door of his bathroom. "I really need to get a lock on my door, to stop the little toad getting in here when I'm showing, or sleeping," he mumbles "this is the third time in as many days he's dumped something on me."

By the time Scott arrives in the kitchen breakfast had been cleared away and Onaha is putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. She looks up at Scott tutting and shaking her head. "Morning Onaha" he leans over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Any pancakes left?" she smiles, "Just so happens I saved a plate." Scott grabs the plate and takes it with a coffee to the dinning table. He picks up the paper his father has left and begins to read over the headlines while eating his breakfast. No sooner has he taken a second sip of coffee, than the klaxon sounds. "Oh damn." He shoves the last of the pancakes into his mouth and races for his father's office, Virgil and John hot on his heals from the pool side.

**TBC…**

**Please review… I post the next chapter in a couple of day. Will Scott get his revenge?**

**TBZ**

2


	2. Chapter 2 Mid Atlantic

_Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds. Just enjoying them._

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, I have tried to fix the tense, it should all read in the present tense now, have also added more details regarding the ID codes the boys use during rescue, and although we all know Virgil is a gifted pilot I have tried to explain the dangers to TB2 involved with the rescue, hope it makes sence. _

_Chapter 3 is up, Chapters 4 & 5 will follow quickly, because 4 pretty much gives the game away._

_Hopy you enjoy. Thanks again for the reviews. TBZ._

**Pay back – Scott's Revenge.**

**Chapter two 'Mid Atlantic…'**

Brains stands beside Jeff, while they listen to Alan's report from Thunderbird Five , "There's an emergency transmission coming from the Mid Atlantic, they seem to be having trouble with the engines, and an explosion or something of the sort. They haven't requested International Rescue's assistant, yet. But it sounds like she's going down and WASP is several hours away, they'll be in the water long before a conventional rescue arrives."

"Right, Alan try to contact them and see if we can assist." Jeff turns to his eldest son, "Scott you better get going and see what the situation is. Alan will give you the coordinates when you're in the air."

" 'kay dad, I'm on my way" Scott heads for the access lift to Thunderbird One , in moments he is in the air speeding eastward towards the Atlantic.

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Five, Alan, what do you have for me?"

"I've contacted the ship; it's a container carrier, the 'Barakash'. Coordinates 20o 39' North, 37o47' West. She's taking on water, a container exploded and has ripped a hole in the port side just above the water line, but the swell is still pushing the water in. She has a crew of twelve."

"F A B, Alan. Tell Virgil we we'll need Thunderbird Four and the rescue platform."

"He's already on his way Thunderbird One, ETA One hour 23minutes."

"F A B, Thunderbird One out." Scott sets his GPS to the coordinates and pushs his ship up to three quarter power. "Better get there quickly, I may need to drop the emergency dingy for any crew in the water."

Within a short time Thunderbird One is circling the emergency site the ship is listing heavily to the port side, containers sliding and increasing the listing of the ship, the waves are now crashing violently over the bow and washing into the massive hole in its side. Several of the crew can be seen standing at the stern waving frantically at Thunderbird One , there are two men already in the water, their bright orange jackets making it easier to see them.

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two , come in Thunderbird Two "

"Thunderbird Two here, how's it going Scott."

"I've arrived at Danger Zone Virgil, what is your ETA?"

"45 minutes Scott. How's it look?" Virgil asked.

"We'll the ship's still taking on water, but she seems to be holding up. There are two men in the water. I'm releasing the emergency dingy now. And I can see half a dozen men on the aft deck." Scott replied, "I'll hold position, awaiting your arrival Virg."

"FAB, Scott." Virgil signed out.

After releasing the emergency dingy near to the two men in the water, Scott raises Thunderbird One to hover over the wallowing ship. He then radios Thunderbird Five for an update and to get the correct frequency to make direct contact with the ship.

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Five"

"Thunderbird Five here, how's it going Scott?" Alan answered.

"Fine, I've arrived at the Danger Zone, can you relay through to dad, there's two men in the water –I've released the dingy, and there are still several men on the ship, she is holding her own at present. Virgil is still 40 odd minutes away."

"FAB Scott"

"Also can I have the ship's radio frequency, I'll need to set up communications to coordinate the rescue," Scott requests.

"Their operating on channel 5 Scott, Captains' name is Harris." Alan replies

"FAB Alan, Thunderbird One out"

Scott switches radio channels to channel 5, and radios the ship. "Thunderbird One to Captain Harris of the Barakash, do you copy", "Captain Harris please respond." After several attempts a man's voice sounds over Thunderbird One's radio.

"This is Captain Harris, Thunderbird One can you help us, my ship isn't going to stay afloat much longer." The Captain says in a shaky voice.

"Understood Captain Harris, my fellow International Rescue agents are on their way, we will have you all off the ship shortly, are there any injuries." Scott keeps his voice calm, trying to instil confidence in the Captain.

"Yes we have three men down, two badly burnt in the explosion and one with a broken leg. We need to get them off this ship now, please can't you do something." The captain's voice is starting to show panic. _'Understandable under the circumstances,'_ thinks Scott.

"Captain, I am unable to take you aboard my craft, but my buddies will be here shortly, please stay calm." Scott takes another look over the ship she is definitely wallowing lower in the swell. "Captain do you have any idea what caused the explosion, is it likely to happen again?"

The captain's reply was slow in coming, "I… We… We're not exactly sure what happened, we don't really check the cargo once it's loaded. It looks like one of the lower containers just exploded spontaneously. We've no other explanation."

'_Hum…'_ thinks Scott, _'Spontaneous explosion seems rather unlikely, and if it happened once then it could happen again, I better keep my distance until we are able to establish what has happened. I wonder how far away Virgil is now.'_

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two, come in Virgil"

"Reading you Thunderbird One, what's up?" Virgil replies.

"The ships loosing ground, how much longer Virg?" Scott askes.

Virgil lookes at Gordon for an update of the GPS and their ETA.

"We should be at danger zone in 15 and ¾ minutes Scott." Gordon answers.

"F A B Gordo. See if you can speed it up a bit Virge, I'm not confident that she is going to stay afloat much longer." Scott responds.

Just then a second explosion rockets across the water, the blast front catching Thunderbird One and causing Scott to grapple with the controls to bring his ship back into a stable hover. A container floating several hundred feet from the ship has exploded showering the ship and surrounding sea with debris. Large chunks of iron and various goods floated across the water, causing hazards to both the men in the water as well as the ship itself.

"Thunderbird One, Thunderbird One, do you copy. Scott what's happening." Virgil's frantic call echoed around the interior of Thunderbird Ones cockpit. "Scott respond, what's going on there!"

Scott grapples Thunderbird One into submission and respondes to Virgil's hail. "I'm OK Virgil, another container just exploded."

"Exploded! What do you mean exploded? Is the ship ok?" Gordon's voice is pitched with concern.

"YES! Yes, calm down would you… I mean a container just went BOOM! It wasn't on board the ship, it was floating just south of her, it's now scattered half way to the States." Scott's casual reply to Gordon's query irritates the hell out of Gordon.

"I wasn't panicking. OK." Gordon retorts sullenly.

"Sure you weren't, Gordo," Scott smirks, "You always scream like a girl."

Virgil grins to himself at Gordon's flabbergasted expression, for once Gordon doesn't seem to have a quick come back for Scott's dig. "Scott we'll be with you in 9 minutes exactly, Thunderbird Two out." Virgil shut down the radio and lookes at Gordon, whose mouth was still opening and closing without anything coherent coming out. "Go and get Thunderbird Four ready Gordo, looks like we're going to need her." Gordon looks at Virgil with vacant eyes for a moment til he registers what Virgil has said. "I don't scream like a girl!" he states as he leaves the cockpit of Thunderbird Two. "I DON'T." He passes John on he's way to Thunderbird Four still muttering to himself.

"Hey Gordo, what's up?" John looks up from the equipment he is readying.

"Nuthin'. " Gordon grumbles. "We'll be at the Danger Zone in about 8 minutes, need to ready Thunderbird four." He moves down to the rear pod intent on prepping his Thunderbird.

John shrugs and returns to what he is doing, setting up the rescue platform, so it can be deployed as soon as they arrived. Once finished he makes his was up to the cockpit. "What's up with Gordon?" he asks Virgil.

"Ah, Scott just had a crack at him. You know those two, not happy unless it's full scale guerrilla warfare. He'll get over it, or get one over on Scott again more likely." Virgil replies, with a snigger. Scott and Gordon's antics are entertaining if nothing else.

John shrugs and sits down in the co-pilots seat. He can't quite grasp why Scott puts up with the pranks Gordon plays, sure he yells and threatens to do serious bodily harm to Gordon every time it happens, but he never really carries it though. John shrugs again and looks at the readouts on the screen in front of him. "We'll be at the Danger Zone in less than five minutes; shall I contact Scott and see what's happening?" John asks Virgil.

"Sure go ahead"

--

In the mean time Scott has been back in communication with the Barakash Captain. "Captain Harris, you cannot let your men jump into the water, it's not safe down there, the wreckage will crush them." Scott has been trying to convince the Captain and his crew that the ship is still the safest place to be. Two men have already jumped off the stern of the ship. One disappearing under some flotsam and one desperately trying to swim to the emergency dingy where the other two men are. "Please try to remain calm; my buddies will be here shortly."

"That's just not good enough, one of these containers could go up any moment, then the whole ship will go down taking us with her." The Captain's voice is rife with panic.

'_Hurry Virgil, they aren't going to listen to me…'_ Scott thinks. "Please Captain, my buddies really are just minutes away. We'll have you off that ship very shortly. Just hold on."

As the swell washes over the prow of the ship and rocks her violently several of the men on the stern decide to take the risk and follow their crew mates into the water. The man who had been swimming towards the emergency dingy has finally been dragged on board by his crew mates, giving false courage to those that follow.

As Scott finishes his transmission to the Barakash, John's voice brakes into the signal. "Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One, come in Thunderbird One."

"Yes John, reading you." replies Scott.

"Scott we're 2 minutes from your location we can see you now."

"Great! We're going to need Thunderbird Four in the water quickly several of the crew have taken to the water. But tell Gordon to keep away from the containers. We don't want him blowing them up, or himself."

Virgil lowers Thunderbird Two close to the water away from the drifting ship and containers; he drops the pod into the waves and raises Thunderbird Two out of range of the dangerous swell.

The pod door opens to allow Thunderbird Four into the water. Gordon slips his ship into the sea and quickly sets about tracking the desperate crewmen in the water.

"Right Virgil, we need to get the others off that ship." Scott slips into command mode, "Bring Thunderbird Two around off the leeward side of the ship and I'll contact the Captain about getting the injured men out to you."

"FAB" Virgil replies and nods to John who heads down to the forward docking pod. John straps himself to the rescue platform and readies it to be lowered. "Platform Ready T2" John informs Virgil, using their ID codes, to avoid identifying themselves: - Scott being T1, Virgil T2, Gordon T4 and on this occasion John as T3.

"FAB T3" Virgil replies. He opens the pod doors and begins to lower the platform while maintaining his control of Thunderbird Two's hover above the stricken ship. This is why no one else takes Thunderbird Two, none of them can fly the ship and still operate the equipment single handed. Not even Scott, who they all recognise as a great pilot, _'but then we all have our own talents.'_ Virgil mused.

The platform lowers dangling close to the stricken vessel, John targets and shoots out a controlled restraining line anchoring the platform to the ship. This is a dangerous time for Thunderbird Two, the huge bulk carrier out weighed Thunderbird Two by several thousand ton, add to that the heavy swell and there is a real risk of Thunderbird Two being dragged out of the sky by the high tensile cables linking the two ships, or of one of the cables snapping and ripping though Thunderbird Two's body, causing critical damage.

Quickly Scott instructs the captain to have his men bring the injured crewmen to the rescue platform. As they are being loaded up a large wave hit the side of the ship causing her to roll sharply. The Platform attached to the ship jerks and drags Thunderbird Two sharply down ward. Virgil reacts instinctively and counteracts the drop with more upward thrust from the engines, careful not to over stress the cables.

John waves the last of the crew into the platform and releases the restraining line from the cargo carrier. "OK T2, we have them, raise away"

"Raising platform T3" Virgil responds. The platform rises into the belly of the great ship and the pod doors close beneath it. Efficiently John organises the crewmen to carry their injured companions to the infirmary where he does a quick check and tends to any immediate concerns. If there was any serious injury Virgil as the trained medic would take over while John took the cockpit, on this occasion it isn't necessary. The burns and fracture have already been taken care off as far as was needed, until they reached hospital.

Gordon gathers the last of the crewmen in the water, the one who had jumped first and slipped under the flotsam is gone his body washed away by the heavy swell. As he drags the last of the stricken men out of the water through the top hatch another explosion rips through the air.

"Virgil! Watch out!" Shouts Scott as a container at the front of the ship tears apart, large pieces of iron fly through the air. Virgil raises Thunderbird Two rapidly causing several of his passengers to be tossed to the floor. "Sorry folks, just a little turbulence."

Gordon jumps into his seat shoves the throttle into reverse just avoiding a large chunk of the container as it hits the water.

He swings the rudder around and heads for the dingy pushing it further away from the dying ship. The latest explosion has ripped the bow wide open and the ocean is now claiming her prize, water rushing in and dragging the large vessel down beneath the waves.

Gordon extends the grapples from Thunderbird Four and secures the dingy. Dragging it with him towards the waiting pod. "Thunderbird Two from Thunderbird Four, I'm ready to load up." Gordon calls to Virgil.

"Ok T4."

Locking Thunderbird Four into the runners of the pod Gordon initiates the docking process dragging the sub back into the pod and drawing the dingy with him. Once Thunderbird Four is onboard the pod. He opens the top hatch and leads the rescued crewmen into the rear hold of the pod, asking them to sit and await pickup. He then goes to secure the dingy. Pulling the ripcord to cause it to deflate, rolling it up and pushing it into a spare locker to be sorted out once they get home.

Once he had secured everything Gordon puts the call through to Virgil. "OK ready to dock T2."

Virgil gently and carefully lowers Thunderbird Two over the floating pod, the trick is to get the two lined up just so, then switch on the electron magnets. It is a mauver he has accomplished many times, but there is always a new twist to it.

Once the pod is locked in place Thunderbird Two raises gracefully into the air.

"Well done T2" Scott cheers. "Let's get this lot to dry land and we can get home."

Virgil and Scott set a heading for the nearest land fall with medical facilities and throttled the engines up to ½ power. They are all tired and want to get home.

After dropped off the crew, Scott orders them home. "I'll report into base. You guy's make double time if you can. I'll have the coffee on. See ya." He shifts his throttle up to full power streaking off into the distance. "Show off." Virgil mutters. "What's that?" John asks as he comes into the cockpit with Gordon. "Ah, Scott's just shot off like lightning, again."

John laughs, "He's probably hungry, I don't think he got much breakfast this morning, and you know what he's like if he doesn't eat."

"I don't know why he missed breakfast," Gordon sniggers.

Virgil glares over his shoulder, "One day Gordon he IS going to follow through on those threats."

"Yeah, yeah. One day." Gordon sighs, stretches his arms and legs in the passenger seat and closes his eyes.

John looks at Virgil, shrugs and shakes his head. "He'll learn, First rule…" the two make the statement together "Big Brothers give back double." Laughing Virgil throttles up Thunderbird Two and follows the bolt of lightning home.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3 TheFinal Straw

_Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds. Just enjoying them._

_Author's Note: Sorry this Chapter is so short, but in only takes something small to sink the boat, or break the camels back..._

_Hope you like, please review. TBZ_

**Pay back – Scott's Revenge.**

**Chapter Three 'The final Straw…'**

Once Thunderbird Two has docked and pod 4 unloaded the three boys head up to the kitchen it is well past lunch time and they are all famished. Onaha has set out sandwiches and juice ready for their arrival. Once they have got a sandwich and drink each they head for the deck beside the pool. Only to find Scott asleep on one of the deck chairs, he has his glass of juice balance on his chest only just holding on with the tips of his lax fingers. Gordon unable to resist yells at the top of his lungs 'HEY SCOOTER, WATCH OUT FOR THE SCORPION.' Scott immediately jumps out of his seat, splashing the juice all over himself, looking around desperately for the offending scorpion. Gordon doubles over in laughter. Catching on Scott shoots an angry look at Gordon and stomps off to change, again.

Dinner is a quite affair; the long day has taken it out of all of them. Plus Scott and Virgil are due to do a run in Thunderbird 3 to collect Alan and drop off Brains and Fermat on Thunderbird Five early the next morning. So after a short debrief, they all head to bed.

The launch goes off without a hitch and Scott sitd back watching Virgil take them up to Thunderbird Five. He keeps running through his head all the instances where Gordon had gotten him lately. He is really off his game if the little squirt is able to get him so easily. It is about time he evens the score. After all he has a reputation to maintain, and anyway 'Big Brother ALWAYS give back double.' It is an unwritten code, than unfortunately Alan suffers greatly for and Scott suffers not at all, but then that's the luck of the draw. Scott grins as a plan began to form. Gordon's screams yesterday could be the catalyst for a very, very cunning plan. Oh yes this is going to be good!


	4. Chapter 4 Planning is everything

Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds.

**Pay back – Scott's Revenge.**

**Chapter four 'Planning is everything…'**

Scott steps quietly though the jungle, avoiding the main path to the Belagant's bungalow. He doesn't want to get caught. He knows that Onaha is in the kitchen cooking dinner for that night and Kyrano is working in the vegetable garden. Tintin should be out of the picture considering Alan has just gotten home. They should be holed up somewhere, he hopes not in Tintin's room. He desperately needs supplies for his revenge and Tintin is the only source without going to the mainland. Stealthily he creeps onto the back porch, he listening to the silence. Then raises the catch on the back door, ducking down the hall to Tintin's room, he hasn't been in here since he helped move the furniture in when they all arrived at the island. The room is very feminine, lots of rich fabrics and colours with clothes and various adornments around the room. Scott quickly makes his way into the bathroom that is where he figures he will find what he wants. Rifling through Tintin's various potions and lotions he locates the items he needs. Just then he hears a noise coming from the front of the house. "Damn." Alan and Tintin are obviously heading his way; if he gets caught in Tintin's room his life will be worthless. He grabs a handbag off the back of the door and stuffs his booty inside then opens the window and slips out pushing it to, just as Alan and Tintin fall through the bedroom door clinging to each other. "Ah just what I didn't need to see." groans Scott. Quickly and quietly he races back to his room to review his plans and his booty.

Once back in his room Scott goes through what he has collected from Tintin's room, _'She shouldn't miss any of this…' _he thinks, '_She has so much of it she won't miss the few things I've taken. Now what else do I need? Robe, I'll need a robe. But one of Tintin's won't work. Gordon might be out of it most mornings, but he's going to notice the difference between his usual cotton robe and one of Tintin's silk ones. It wouldn't fit anyway. Robe where can I get a robe.' _

"Dinner. Boy's it's dinner time." Jeff's voice echo's through the house.

"Darn, I'll have to tackle this latter." Scott shoves Tintin's bag with its contents under his bed and goes down to dinner. He is the last one to arrive, which was unusual enough to be noted by his father, who raises an eye brow in question.

Scott just shrugs in answer and digs into his meal letting the conversation flow around him as he thinks about his plans.

After dinner as the others are clearing away the dishes Jeff asks to see Scott in his office.

"You ok son, you seemed a bit distracted at dinner." Jeff asks his eldest, concern etched across his face.

"No. Nothings up, just a bit tired I guess." Scott replies, running his hand nervously through his hair, "I guess I'll have an early night."

Jeff Tracy eye brows rise in surprise, Scott was not know for early nights or mornings. Generally he was the last to go to bed, although not always the last to rise. The Air Force had instilled a sense of discipline that still held, and Scott seemed to survive on very little sleep. But still an early night is unusual enough to raise concerns in a father. "Your sure nothings bothering you, I know Gordon's pranks are getting a bit tiring. Do you want me to have a word with him?"

Scott smiles a secretive smile to himself. "No, no. Gordon's fine. He's just having fun. You know. It's cool." _'Just wait you little toad_' Scott thinks to himself, _'your days are numbered'._

Jeff nods. "Ok if you're sure, maybe a full night's sleep will be good. You do tend to push yourself a bit at time Scott. We all worry about you."

"I'm fine dad. You know me. Two cups of coffee and I'm zooming around the room." He grins and waves good night as he leaves the office. Jeff watches him go concern still creasing his face. "Sometimes I just don't understand that boy." He mutters.

"Robe, robe…" Scott mutters to himself as he wanders back down to the living area.

"What's that Scott" asks John.

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud…" Scott looks around the room. Virgil's at the piano lightly running his fingers over the keys, not really playing just sort of tickling a melody from the instrument. Gordon and John are watching one of the latest reality shows, one of Gordon's favourite pastimes. Alan and Tintin are out on the balcony heads together. Seeing them together again causes a flashback to that afternoon. Scott shakes his head to dislodge the unpleasant thought. _'I'm never going to clear that from my memory'_ he reflects. _'yuk!'_

Onaha comes into the room carrying a large basket of washing. "Has anyone got anything else to be washed, I'm taking this load down now, and I won't be doing anymore until tomorrow night. So speak now or hold your peace."

Murmurs of "No", "Not me", "Took it all down earlier" carry across the room. Onaha nods and heads towards the stairs leading down to the utility rooms. Suddenly Gordon jumps up and dashes past Onaha- nearly bowling her over, down the hall to his room. He quickly comes back with his arms full of dirty clothes and a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry forgot this lot." He grins piling it on top of the already over loaded basket.

Scott looks from Onaha struggling with the now seriously overloaded basket to Gordon, who has returned to watching his favourite show. He sighs, "Here, let me take it. I can put a load on before I go to bed." Onaha looks at Scott with a frown. "You'll put a load of washing on?"

"Yes. I'm not completely useless." He takes the basket from her and heads off down the stairs.

"Make sure you separate the whites and coloureds" she calls after him.

"And put in an extra bit of softener for me, dear." Gordon calls with a huge grin.

"I'll put more than softener in," grumbles Scott.

Scott quickly separates the washing into piles and loads one pile into the machine, setting it going. Turing around he notices piles of clean washing that Onaha or Kyrano have already divided into individual owners ready to be delivered to bedrooms. He notices one of Onaha's pink cotton robes; it's covered in flowers. "Perfect." He quickly bundles it up under his sweater and makes his way up the back stairs to avoid anyone on the way to his room.

TBC…

_All set for the climax? Will Scott finally get his own back?_


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Revenge

Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds

Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds. Just enjoying them.

_Note: Thanks for the pick up 'little miss bump'... I don't know why I put Scott 'Shepard' Tracy, dense moment probably. Fixed it now. I hope._

**Pay back – Scott's Revenge.**

**Chapter Five: 'Sweet Revenge…'**

It is early morning. Scott had set his alarm for 5.30am so as to give himself plenty of time. He quietly gathers his supplies and creeps down the hall to Gordon's room. Listening at the door he hears Gordon's quiet snores. Gordon is renowned as a deep sleeper; he has even been known to sleep though the sound of the klaxon. But not this morning. Scott quickly slipped into his room, closing the door behind him. John who had been getting a drink from the kitchen notices the sly behaviour, and frowns. _'What is Scott doing up and going into Gordon's room this time of the morning.' _ He shakes his head. _'I'm probably better off not knowing,'_ He thinks to himself, returning to his own room.

Scott quietly makes his way over to Gordon's sleeping form. Gordon is sprawled across his bed on his back the sheets tangled with his legs. Scott pulls the blinds open a fraction to give himself enough light to work with. He then sets out his tools. Gently to avoid waking his quarry he begins to apply the make up he has stolen from Tintin. Bright pick nail polish for the fingers and toes. _'I didn't realise how hard this is to do'_ he thinks to himself, _'why do women bother'. _ He then pulls out the eye shadow in a beautiful rich purple, blush and a little lipstick. Gordon pulls away in his sleep, brushing a hand across his mouth at the sensation of Scott's handy work. The lipstick smears across the side of his face in a deep red smudge. Next Scott takes out the clips and rollers; he carefully rolls a couple into Gordon's copper coloured hair. Lastly he slips a pair of Tintin's fluffy slippers onto Gordon's feet they don't really fit, but should last long enough for effect. Quietly he gathers the remains of his supplies into the bag, he pulls the blinds across the window tightly; so no light can enter the room and turns up the speaker for the klaxon, there is NO WAY Gordon is going to sleep in this morning. Just as he is opening the door to leave he remembers the robe. Quietly swapping Gordon's plain cream one for Onaha's pink flowery one. Grinning in anticipation he returns to his room to await the dawn and sweet revenge.

At 6.30 am, Jeff Tracy greets Kyrano at the door to the kitchen. They both stop and stare in surprise to see Scott standing in the kitchen preparing a pot of coffee. "Good morning". Scott says in a sunny voice, "Isn't it a lovely morning." Jeff and Kyrano pass concerned looks to each other. Scott up early and in a good mood is unusual. Add to that his strange behaviour the night before and Jeff was beginning to suspect his eldest was up to something. "Morning Scott, you're up early."

"Can't sleep away my whole life, now can I Dad." Scott replies cheerfully. He sits down at the table sipping his coffee. A smug grin on his face. Jeff shakes his head and prepares his own cup of coffee while Kyrano starts preparing breakfast.

Alan is the next to join the group, shortly followed by Virgil and John. They all look startled to see Scott at the table before them. Kyrano brings out waffles, which are passed around quickly, butter and syrup swamping them as the boys dig in.

Scott looks up at the clock. "I wonder when Gordon's going to get up, he's going to miss these wonderful waffles if he doesn't get a move on." he grins.

John looks at Scott with a frown, _'What on earth is he up to?'_ he wonders.

Virgil and Alan just shrug and dish more waffles on to their own plates.

Suddenly the klaxon sounds. Everyone jumps up ready to dash to command control; when they realise Scott is still sitting sniggering to himself - he's usually the first on the move. Quietly they all turn to look at him as the klaxon automatically shuts down. The silence is deafening. "What…." Jeff begins to ask his eldest son. Scott puts his hand up to stop his father as the sound of feet can be heard coming down the corridor towards the kitchen and the stairs that lead Jeff's office- command control. Scott grins and waves his brothers and father back into their seats. "THIS is going to be good..." Scott continues to sip his coffee, watching the corridor intently.

--

As the klaxon goes off full volume in Gordon's room he jumps violently and falls out of bed. The noise is painful in the dark room. He dives for the door grabbing his robe on the way out and without looking drags it over his arms, bolting down the corridor towards the kitchen. As the klaxon shuts down, he half trips over a slipper that has fallen off his right foot, hopping the last few feet into the kitchen he drags the second fluffy pink slipper of his left foot looking at it in astonishment. "Where did that come from?" he wonders aloud. He looks up at his family who are all sitting or standing around the kitchen table looking at him in stunned wonder. "What?" The grins start to appear on faces, before long, Alan, Virgil, John and Scott and doubled over in hysterics. Jeff clasps his hand over his mouth in the hopes of holding in the laughter, but soon gives it up as a lost cause. Kyrano makes a strategic withdrawal into the kitchen proper, but his laughter can still be heard. Gordon looks at his family as if they have all lost their minds. "What?" he shouts completely confused. Looking down at himself he finally notices the pink flowery robe and slipper he is holding. "Oh yeah, nice one guys" he exclaims.

John's the first to gain control of himself enough to speak, says. "You know Gordon, I don't think purple is quite your colour."

Gordon scowls as the others collapse in laughter again.

"No, no. Gordon you should really try autumn colours with your complexion." Virgil adds between laughs.

"Oh I don't know, the pink nail polish is a nice touch," Alan adds.

Jeff just shakes his head looking at his eldest son.

"Didn't you say you always want a daughter Dad?" asks Scott.

Finally Gordon notices his face and hands in the window reflection. Squealing he spins and sprint back towards his room. "I told you he screams like a girl," chuckles Scott.

"SCOTT CARPENTER TRACY, you are soooo DEAD!" Gordon's voice reverberates around the villa.

"May be so," Scott says quietly with a smile, 'but ain't revenge sweet."

Everyone at the table doubles over in laughter once again.

THE END… or is it? (I can hear Gordon laughing! Not a good sign.)

_Author's Notes: I have to say I have enjoyed helping Scott get his own back. He may suffer retribution, (OK without doubt Gordon will get him back), but hasn't it been worth it? I know Scott thinks so._

_My next story is how it all begins, what turns a sweet, innocent child into the Prank Pulling Maniac that is Gordon Tracy. (OK not sure he was ever been sweet or innocent, but you know what I mean.) It will be up soon, I hope._

_Thanks again for the reviews… TBZ_


End file.
